AmourShipping's lemony oneshots
by StoryWriter88
Summary: A bunch of oneshot lemons with one of my favorite pokemon pairing AshXSerena or better known as AmourShipping
1. Skinny Dip

**I decided to take a short break from writing Rio Fanfictions to work on something else even though I'm juggling three stories at the same time but I will get back to Family Matters and No escaping the past. Anyways these stories take place 8 years after the Kalos league while Ash and Serena are just travelling alone.**

* * *

Another day in the world of Pokemon and our two heroes Ash and Serena are on another journey on their on own. Clemont and Bonnie went back to Lumiose City to help their father after Clembot suffered a Pikachu was at Professor Oak's lab helping him find Rotom who had disappeared.

"Man the sun is going down."Ash said as he noticed it was getting dark out

"Yeah we better set up camp."Serena said as they stopped at the shores of a sparkling lake.

Serena marveled at the beauty of the lake and that along with the fact that there was no one else around not even pokemon. She decided to put her plan into action.

(2 hours later)

After the two had eaten and set up their tent, Serena began to play out her plan. A plan to seduce Ash.

Serena had always loved Ash ever since he had helped her at summer camp and know she knew this was the time.

Serena's well let's say "parts" had grown a lot over the last 8 years. She knew she had the body and the personality

Serena was also a tiny bit perverted and a bit of a slut too. She would sneak looks at Ash trying to picture him without clothes and would often have endless dreams of sex with Ash.

Anyway Serena got off the ground and looked at Ash who had just finished eating.

She walked over to the shore where there was a thick and fairly wide and deep layer of mud.

"Good it'll make things better." Serena said As she walked back

"Ash.I'm going to take a quick dip in the lake." Serena said while looking at Ash

"Sure okay." Ash said trying not to imagine Serena swimming.

For all his density. Ash knew he had fallen for his old friend and he knew that Serena may like him as well.

Serena in spite of herself blushed as she asked the next question

"Would you like to join me Ash?"

…

…

Ash's mind went totally blank as he tried to process the answer but somehow it came out.

"Uh okay" Ash said as he reached into his bag to grab his swimsuit only to discover it was gone.

Serena noticed this and smiled to herself and thought (Yes I guess hiding Ash's swimsuit in my bag did pay off)

"Oh well. Since I can't find my suit either I guess we're both going to have to do without Serena said.

"Um okay." Ash said as he got off the ground too.

Serena was really planning to skinny dip with Ash. About a year before she left on her journey she had become quite a nudist and tried to keep clothes off her.

She started slow by walking around barefoot everywhere even outdoors and by not wearing underwear under her clothes. Whenever her mother left, she would instantly strip her clothes off and walk around in her underwear or even naked. Even after she started travelling with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie she would try to sneak in her nudist time is she could.

Ash and Serena walked over to the edge as they both stared at the sparkling water and then the mud in front of were waiting to see who would be the first to take the plunge.

Eventually Ash decided to step up to the challenge.

"Okay I guess I'll go first." Ash said as he stepped back a bit to take his clothes off.

Ash started by taking his gloves off then his hat. He then kicked his shoes off and pulled his socks off cringing at how cold the ground was.

Ash then followed up by taking his shirt off then his undershirt while Serena marveled at Ash's chest being so toned after years of traveling.

"Alright then let's go." Ash said however Serena stopped him

"Ash You can't get your pants wet you need to take them off." Serena said

"Uhh okay?" Ash said as he pulled his belt out and pulled his pants down and threw them away.

Serena took a quick peak and noticed a growing tent in his black boxers knowing that they were heading into the right direction and making a tiny bit wet downstairs because she realized Ash thought she was sexy.

Ash pondered on leaving his underwear on but decided to take it off. He then ran and jumped into the lake.

"Hey Serena! Aren't you coming in too?" Ash called snapping Serena out of her lust filled fantasies

"Oh yeah right." Serena said blushing. (Well no turning back now) She thought to herself

Serena took off her hat then her hair clips and the ribbon in her hair and threw them over to where Ash's stuff was lying hesitating a little before moving on. \

Serena kicked her shoes off then slowly pulled her tank top up and pulled her skirt down revealing her pink bra and panties. She then turned around and slid her bra straps off her shoulders, unclipped it and pulled it off. She then pulled her panties off. Finally Serena bent over and slowly pulled off both of her long socks revealing her pink painted toenails and her slim legs.

She turned around and found Ash looking away allowing her some privacy. Serena then decided now was the time she jumped in and wrapped her arms around Ash making sure her large breasts were rubbing against his back making Ash's **** harden immediately

"Ash I just wanted to tell you I loved you ever since we met" Serena said.

"Same here." Ash said as he turned around and gazed into Serena's eyes.

The two got closer until their lips met and the two slowly crashed in to the muddy shore of the two now had their tongues out trying to get into each others mouth.

Instinct now took over preventing either from talking a lot as Serena's hand slowly stroked Ash's **** as Ash's hands massaged her breasts.

Ash then laid down on the bank while Serena's hands moved his **** on her breasts, stomach, legs, and face while Ash was helpless to resist the moans of pleasure from him.

Serena then took her tongue and touched to tip with it then proceeded to kiss and lick his hairless **** while a barrage of moans came from Ash.

Pre cum was oozing from the tip and little drops were popping out. Serena then took Ash's whole **** and stuffed it in her mouth licking it, then stopping to start moving her head up and down for a while then licking it.

Soon after Ash came and squirted into her mouth but she wasn't done yet. She continued to suck then when Ash came again she pulled it out and allowed it to squirt all over her hair, face, breasts, and stomach. The two kept doing it until Serena had cum all over her body.

She then leaned back and wrapped then rubbed her pretty little toes around his **** for a Ash broke free.

"Time for me to return the pleasure." he said as he rubbed his **** over her body working her way to Serena's breast.

Serena, knowing what was going to happen winked at him and put them together as Ash slid his **** into her two then moaned in pleasure as the sight of the tip turned Serena on more and more as she added in licks and sucks as well.

Ash then squirted letting a flood of cum spray onto her as Serena enjoyed every drop of it

Ash then kissed Serena's head and felt and kissed his way down to her giant breasts. Ash then kissed and pinched each one before licking her right nipple causing Serena to gasp. Ash then began to suck on her breast before licking them again. He then did the exact same thing to the left breast.

Ash then kissed her stomach causing to giggle from the tickling effect. He then worked his way down her back and legs as well as her feet. Before moving onto the main event though he had another target. Serena realized this and pulled her butt cheeks apart and allowed Ash to shove his **** into her thrusting for a few minutes before he cummed in her. He then did the same thing again only he cummed outside of her.

Finally Ash made his to Serena's pussy, a hairless glistening one with pre cum flowing out of it. Ash flicked Serena's nub making her moan more before he began rubbing and licking he parted her two lips and licked the outside before sticking some fingers into.

"Serena do you want your pussy eaten out? Ash asked while Serena nodded.

"I can't hear you if you want it you need to beg and plead for it" Ash said while thrusting his fingers in and out.

"YES ASH PLEASE DO IT EAT ME OUT AND SCREW ME LIKE A ******* WHORE!"Serena shouted while Ash began sticking his tongue inside of her as she screamed in pleasure. Lucky for them no one was around to hear them.

Serena then let loose a wave of cum as Ash licked it off commenting on how good she tasted.

"Now Ash one more thing." Serena said.

"Yeah"

"I WANT YOU TO **** MY SEXY AND SLUTTY BODY UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!" Serena shouted.

Ash happily complied and thrusted deep in to her breaking her wall moaned in pain a bit as blood poured out of her pussy.

As Ash thrusted faster and harder the pain was replaced by pleasure. The two ****** each other in every position possible with either Ash or Serena on top. After they were done the two rolled around in the mud pouring, slapping and throwing it all over their bodies leaving no clean spot before lying next to each other

Ash: "You know Serena you're a real slut"

Serena:"Maybe but I'm your slut."

Ash:"True"

"Maybe we should clean ourselves up a bit." Serena said looking at their sticky, dirty, and muddy bodies.

"Good idea." Ash said

The two cleaned themselves up, gathered their clothes, went into their tent, and still naked crawled into the same sleeping bag together and fell asleep.

Later Ash woke up to feel Serena's breasts against his chest and his **** touching her pussy lips. Ash slowing inserted the tip in leaving little penetration, wiggled it around for a while, took it out, and put it all the way in. All while hearing little moans of pleasure from the sleeping Serena.

Ash then closed his eye and went to sleep know the last link in their bond was finally forged today as a result of this one very special night they would both remember forever and ever.

* * *

**Argh finally done. I thought I would never finish and to think I wrote this all in one evening while doing my math work. I don't why I wrote this but I did. If you have any ideas please leave a review or PM me with the idea but I can't guarantee I'll use it though. Also don't expect me to write another one of these for a long time. Writing this nearly killed me so I guess after this I go back to my Rio stories:"Family Matters and No escaping the past".This was supposed to be a break too but I guess thats not the please review it really does help me out and I'll see you later. Goodbye see you the next time I work on a story. **


	2. Skinny Dip Aftermath

The next day Ash woke and decided to wake Serena up as well but in a sexual way. He went and spat into Serena's pussy then rubbed and then licked it until he felt spit on his **** and then sucking sounds.

He then spotted Serena sucking him while they were in a 69 position. The two then made love until they both cummed, washed up in the lake put their clothes on, packed up and headed off.

As they were walking the sun grew hotter and hotter and the two decide to change into better clothes. The two both stripped in front of each other and put on better clothes.

Ash had taken pants off and instead wore a pair of black shorts and he also took off his outer shirt as well leaving his black T-shirt on.

Serena had taken shirt and skirt off and wore a pink sundress. She had also taken off her shoes and socks and wore a pair of pink and gold sandals. Neither she nor Ash were wearing underwear either because of the heat and the fact that Ash liked to Serena play with herself while they were walking.

The two put the clothes they had taken off and put them in their bags before continuing on their adventure wondering what the future had in store for them down the road as they traveled.


End file.
